Overleg gebruiker:Ruderion
Als je vragen hebt over deze Wiki of een probleem gevonden hebt, laat dan een berichtje achter op deze overleg pagina. Vergeet niet je bericht te ondertekenen. __TOC__ Is een goed idee om een blog te maken van penguin locaties. Ik spreek er wel later over, of online. Costa rider jan 3, 2010 12:51 (UTC)Costa rider RE: Ah, dat moet MediaWiki:Newarticletext zijn. Zulke berichten kun je opzoeken in , alhoewel ik je moet waarschuwen dat deze pagina verschríkkelijk traag laadt. Mark (Talk) • ( ) jan 7, 2010 16:01 (UTC) Re: Ooh ik dacht omdat het de begin van een zin was, om het dan maar met hoofdletter te doen. Maare zal ik dan ook de pagina hernomen, zonder hoofdletter? Maar het rsday sjabloon kan dus niet in Nederlands? Ik zat gisteren heel lang te zoeken en kwam wat tegen op deze pagina (let op hele grote pagina, zoek naar january). Maar ik denk dat we het sjabloon anders gewoon maar in het Engels houden dan. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jan 21, 2010 17:52 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Ik had het al gemerkt :D Maar deze afbeeldingen heb ik gemaakt met de Orb of Oculus en zijn iets gedetailleerder dan op de Engelse wiki. Wel handig trouwens dat we niet eens hoeven te uploaden van de Engelse wiki :) Ik had die afbeeldingen geüpload omdat ik nu een andere computer gebruikt, zodat ik ze later kan toevoegen, maar maak de afbeeldingen van de NPCs nog transparant voordat ik ze toevoeg. Alsnog bedankt. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 4, 2010 15:41 (UTC) Dat het ook voor de zuster wikis geldt, klopt niet. Ik heb een keer een afbeelding van de Engelse wiki gekopieerd voor de Duitse Wiki en hij gaf aan bij de controle modus aan dat de afbeelding niet bestond. De afbeeldingen kunnen overigens wel gekopieerd worden naar deze wiki. Xbabyx140 feb 6, 2010 21:06 (UTC) Test infoboxen Ok pardon. Reden was dat er al meerdere van die nieuwe infoboxen (kijk bijvoorbeeld eens bij Varrock) op de site staan, en ook van bijvoorbeeld Dragon of Gielinor. Dit zijn dan wel niet de infoboxen voor de monsters, maar toch. Xbabyx140 feb 15, 2010 17:49 (UTC) Laat maar, ik merk dat de wiki nog steeds gevandaliseerd wordt. Ik ga de komende dagen alles nog verder terugdraaien. Xbabyx140 feb 17, 2010 18:14 (UTC) Re: Het lijkt me handig om hem dan dan te blokkeren (als je dat nog niet gedaan heb). Deze week zal erg ongelegen uitkomen, aangezien ik een toetsweek hebt, dus veel leren, maar de tijd die ik kan, zal ik wel een oogje in het zeil houden. Wat betreft die infboxen, die kunnen wel teruggedraaid worden want ze zijn nog niet helemaal af en ik wil nog eerst gaan overleggen met de anderen hier op goedkeuring etc. Maar hij bedoelde het goed ;) --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 15, 2010 18:52 (UTC) RE: 83.83.233.71 loopt de wikia te vandaliseren. Ik zet het ook nog vop de vandalisme-pagina. Zie hier het vandalisme Wat betreft de infoboxen, zijn al voor een deel teruggedraaid. Xbabyx140 feb 17, 2010 15:04 (UTC) Ik bleek nog niet klaar te zijn, want Banshee wordt door een IP-er gevandaliseerd. Wordt nader gemeld. Vandalisme 77.160.208.207 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 feb 23, 2010 08:07 (UTC) Goeiemiddag Eey Ruderion, ik ben van plan wat actiever te zijn op de NLRS wikia. Wat voor taak zal ik doen? Ben goed in Thieving/Farming/Cooking/Construction en vind ik leuk te doen. Monsters is ook weer is wat anders, dan kan ik weer wat cb trainen =P. -- apr 27, 2010 14:15 (UTC)